


Beloved Lieutenant

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Protectiveness, Sickfic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Izuru is more than simply respected in Division Three.In compliance withA More Complete Match(IR)[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	Beloved Lieutenant

Izuru woke up a little warm, but it was nothing, he decided as he got up anyway and got ready for the day. He ignored the ache in his head, letting out quite an audible sigh as he headed out. 

However, he came to regret it soon enough enough when the first few hours seemed to pass by so slowly, all while the mild mannered morning made wearing his shihakushō a little too warm. Izuru didn't complain, however, and went on, though he may have spaced out a few times. Luckily, he didn't have to go out into the field as of yet, but he did wish the day finished already. It was distracting to focus on his normal duties while trying to catch his breath every few minutes. Perhaps, for lunch, he'll take an extended break for once, but there was—

"Lieutenant Kira, are you listening to me?" 

Izuru blinked, finding himself embarrassed once he'd realized that his captain was still addressing him in front of a few Third Division members. 

"My apologies, Captain Ōtoribashi," the younger shinigami said, bowing his head a little. "I haven't been much myself today. What were you saying?" 

Rose hummed, believing that there was more, and without warning, he lifted Izuru's face up by the chin and pressed their foreheads together, huffing up a small smile. The witnesses beside them gasped, almost scandalously if not surprised, but the lieutenant knew that this was on purpose. He had far gotten used to playful and dramatic captains after all. 

"You've got a fever," Rose said knowingly, pulling away. "You need your rest."

Izuru shook his head. "I'm fine, Captain," he argued, "I'll go to the Fourth Division after today's duties are done." 

"Those can be delegated to the other ranked officers, they're skilled and experienced enough to take some of your burden for a few days. You'll worry everyone if you push yourself too much. You should have a day or two to yourself."

The younger blond frowned, wanting to argue some more but the other man had that kind of amused glint in his eyes.

"Captain's orders, Lieutenant Kira," Rose said lightly, grabbing Izuru by the arm, and he threw the younger blond towards the attending squad members. 

"Lieutenant Kira!" the three of them shouted, quickly catching Izuru, and they breathed a breath of relief when they got him stable on his feet.

"Captain, that was uncalled for," Inose said, holding onto Izuru's shoulder. "If he's sick, you shouldn't throw him." 

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Kanō asked at Izuru's other side. 

"The captain is cruel to treat a sick person like this," Aida commented. 

"That's what he gets for being so stubborn," Rose said with a light smile, arms crossed. "Make sure Izuru gets back to his room and is put to bed, I'll leave you three in charge. Do you think I can trust you?"

The three attending members stood in attention. "yes, sir!" they shouted, and Izuru's eyes widened when he felt himself being pulled under his arms and by his legs. He was being carried off like a hog on a stick. 

"Wait!" the blond shouted, but no one was listening, Rose giving him a wink and a wave as the distance between them grew. 

The next thing Izuru knew was that he made it back to his room in the barracks in no time, and he was struggling to stop his subordinates from trying to change him out of his uniform! 

"Stop it, you!" he demanded, holding out a hand as he gripped the front of his shihakushō. "I can do it myself, don't get too excited!" 

Inose, Aida, and Kanō stopped, forcing smiles as they apologized. 

"I don't know what Captain Ōtoribashi was thinking," Izuru said, letting out another sigh, "but you can go back to work now. It'd be a waste if all three of you are stuck here with me. I'll be alright and be back in duty tomorrow."

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Isone said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just kinda happy the captain trusted us enough to take care of you. It truly is an honor."

"Huh?" 

"It's just that you're always taking care of the entire division," Kanō replied eagerly. "A lot of us want to be useful to you for everything you'd done."

"And your kidō is simply superb!" Aida added, holding his hands into fists. "You are truly inspirational!" 

"We are fortunate to be under your command!" all three shinigami exclaimed, looking at their lieutenant with admiration. 

Izuru found himself flushed, clutching at his change of clothes. "Is that how you feel?" he asked, a bit surprised. He knew he was very well respected in the Third Division, but he didn't know that there were some who sought to repay him. He was simply doing his duty, was he not? 

"Of course!" all three shouted again. 

"Believe us when we say we're not the only ones to feel this way," Kanō added with a nod. "Anyone from our division would be glad to drop everything and help you."

"So please let us honor that responsibility!" the other two jumped back in, and Izuru's eyes widened as they jumped at him again, attempting to help him change. 

** _"I said, I can do it myself!" _ **

The next day, Izuru is more than perfectly ready to go back on duty, but he does show up a little unfocused, trying not to be obvious in avoiding his fellow squad members' eyes. 

"Are you alright, my lieutenant?" Rose asks, catching the younger shinigami by the chin again. "Your face is still a little red." 

"It's nothing, Captain," Izuru replies, refusing to look back. "I simply learned something new about myself, that's all." 

The other shinigami smiles, letting go. "Is that so?" he asks, chuckling, and he turns away, waving out a hand. "Well, then, take care of yourself, Izuru. You don't want to worry everyone, do you?" 

The lieutenant sighs, but there is a light smile on his lips, letting out a light laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Izuru is really good, the anime did him good. He's so good at kidō, and his zanpaktō really fit him. Isone, Aida, and Kanō are from the Kasumiōji Conspiracy arc, and I really liked how Izuru stepped up and defeated Kibune Makoto. I have a newfound love for Kira. ^^ 
> 
> Also, I think he's one of the prettier members of Gotei 13. XD He's a bit bratty, but if you ignore that, the way he holds himself is very quiet and soft, his hair making him a seemly sad figure. Definitely one of the prettier shinigami around. 
> 
> Also, also, Rose holding Izuru's face up by the chin, _oof_. That is all. For now.
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
